Duelo Formal
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Fairy Tail es retado por un extraño a una serie de duelos de magia, ¿quién es este extraño? y ¿qué rayos quiere? XD no lo lean


En un estruendo las puertas del gremio se abrieron y dos siluetas se vislumbraron, una pertenecía a un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80m de estatura y la otra parecía la de un niño sin rebasar los 80cm, una capucha roja con detalles en blanco cubría sus rostros y figura. Caminaron hasta la barra.

-En que puedo servirles- Se acercó Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa.

El hombre detrás de la capucha le regresó la sonrisa, después de dar un vistazo al menú contestó, -2 jugos de naranja y un par de órdenes de huevos con jamón- Mira asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

-Yo quería crepas dulces- dijo el más pequeño.

-No te ibas a llenar con eso y nos espera un largo día- respondió de nuevo el mayor.

-Admite que fue por tacaño- inquirió de nuevo el pequeño.

-Tsk- su acompañante se limitó a darle un coscorrón.

-Aquí tienen- Mira dejo las bandejas sobre la barra, -¿algo más en que pueda ayudarles?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Sip- extendió unas hojas ante Mira, el más alto de los visitantes, ésta abrió los ojos en asombro el encabezado de los papeles decía "Solicitud de Reto Formal a Gremio", era una forma con diferentes datos, donde retaban a Natsu a Gray y a Erza a un duelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sin entender del todo.

-Bueno, en las formas que un mago puede ganar dinero en este reino existe esta- Saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo mostró, decía: "Cualquier Mago sin registro en un Gremio puede hacer retos formales a los miembros de Gremios asociados al consejo de Fiore, siempre y cuando se cumplan las condiciones que esta norma explica".

-¿Tú eres quien confirma las misiones al consejo, verdad?, sólo necesito tu firma y que mis contrincantes se presenten en los lugares a las horas que la solicitud indica- Explicó de nuevo el hombre encapuchado.

Las batallas eran para el día siguiente y las otras dos con 3 días de diferencia. -¿Qué pasa si me niego a firmar?- Preguntó Mira con seriedad en sus ojos.

-mmm, la decisión es de los contrincantes, si tu no firmas ellos pueden firmar y si ellos se niegan, es tan simple como que Fairy Tail quedará como un cobarde, algo ilógico después de los últimos meses- dijo persuasivo.

Mira, sonrió y firmo los papeles que en una pequeña nube de polvo desaparecieron, -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Strauss.

-El consejo está calculando mi paga y mi deuda, es decir lo que me dará si derroto a sus hombres o lo que deberé a Fairy Tail si pierdo- dijo de nuevo el encapuchado, y en razón de segundos los papeles volvieron a aparecer con el sello del consejo y unos números "250000 por vencer a Natsu, 300000 por vencer a Gray y 500000 por vencer a Erza". –Wow fue más de lo que había calculado- habló el encapuchado.

-Podré desayunar crepas- fue turno del pequeño.

-Creo que están demasiado confiados- dijo la albina con una cara de seriedad.

-No te preocupes, y disculpa la grosería- ambos se quitaron las capuchas, mostrando su rostro el hombre era moreno de ojos marrones y cabello negro y despeinado y el pequeño para sorpresa de la albina era un exceed de pelaje platinado –Soy Anubis Earthbound, es un placer conocerla señorita Strauss- concluyó la frase besando la mano de la albina y luego se presentó el pequeño –Yo soy Xavi- dijo dando un salto y desplegando sus alas. Anubis tomó la pata del gato y salieron volando del gremio.

-Ja, ni tú te comiste esa presentación- dijo el gato a su compañero.

-jeje por una vez quería parecer un caballero- respondió en una sonrisa, - Vuela a la izquierda el hotel está a unas cuadras- ordenó ya más serio.

* * *

Unos minutos después de que los extraños visitantes se fueran, "el Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail", arribó al gremio. –Insisto en que fue tu culpa cerebro de fuego- Gray dijo buscando pelea.

-Yo no fui quien congelo a quien nos contrató- respondió Natsu.

-Sólo intentaba apagar el fuego en sus pantalones, ¿Qué adivina quién quemo?- Directo a la yugular se lanzó el alquimista.

-Como si yo tuviera que ver con eso- dijo Natsu, escudándose en su mala memoria.

-Acabalo Natsu- incitaba Happy.

-Chicos- les habló Miranje.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar a tu conveniencia?- dijo Gray al que ya le saltaban unas venitas en la frente.

-Chicos- Volvió a repetir la Albina.

-Tú eres el idiota que inventa cosas, maldito cubo de hielo- dijo Dragneel.

_**Icemake:**_

-¡¿Me podrían escuchar?!- Gritó la albina en su Satan Soul, haciendo que Gray y Natsu casi se orinaran del miedo.

-¿Dónde está Erza?, necesito hablar con los 3- dijo la albina, sin contestar salieron disparados a Fairy Hills.

Después de un par de minutos regresaron juntos y la albina contó lo que había sucedido temprano en el gremio.

-Duelo formal ¿eh?- dijo Erza pensativa.

-¿Quién será ese bastardo?- dijo Gray observando la solicitud donde marcaba que el sería el primero en luchar.

-¡Una pelea! - Dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Parece que ha derrotado ya a varios gremios, entre ellos Saber y Lamia- Dijo la albina y luego suspiró.

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre llegamos taaaan temprano?- se quejaba Xavi, llegaron varias horas temprano al lugar citado.

-No lo sé, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas- contesto Anubis.

-Pero es muy aburrido esperar sin hacer nada- Contesto el gato.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy haciendo nada?- volvió a decir.

-Llevas 30min calentando, pero siempre terminas teniendo calambres- dijo el gato mientras subía sus hombros.

-Tienes razón- se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos, -Sólo es que estoy muy emocionado- puso los brazos detrás de su nuca y miró al cielo.

-Te vas a quedar dormido- dijo el gato y corrió a levantarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya estaba dormido.

* * *

El pequeño coliseo, una arena construida a las afueras de Magnolia fue el lugar elegido para que se llevará acabo el primer encuentro. Casi todo Fairy Tail asistió al evento, tan particular como el duelo formal. En la arena Gray se encontraba con el uniforme morado que había usado en las Grandes Jugos Mágicos y el otro tipo se encontraba dormido de su lado de la arena.

-Falta un minuto y no despierta, ¿qué le sucede a ese idiota?- Dijo Fullbuster al ver al moreno dormido. Que de la nada abrió los ojos –Ya es hora- Gray se quedó estupefacto -¿Cómo mierda?- fue lo único que atino en decir.

-Llegaste- Anubis se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca, -empecemos- dijo y se colocó en posición de batalla.

-tsk- bufó Gray, vio la posición y era una pose extraña, parecía tener muchos puntos vulnerables y a la vez muy sólida, era una posición lateral el pie delantero firme hacia delante y el izquierdo un poco girado, ambas palmas abiertas un brazo en extensión y el otro un poco doblado. Gray asumió su propia posición y se decidió a dar el primer paso _**"ICEMAKE: LANCE".**_

-Golpe directo- dijo Lucy desde las gradas, -no estés tan segura- respondió Erza señalando la arena, la nube de polvo que hizo el impacto de las lanzas desapareció y una imagen impresionante.

-la-la-la atrapó con su boca- fueron las palabras de la maga de escritura sólida y así era Anubis había esquivado la lluvia de lanzas pero había atrapado una con la boca y poco a poco la empezó a engullir.

-Tu hielo es de los mejores que he probado, se compara a unos témpanos que comí hace mucho en unas montañas al oeste- dijo mientras se acariciaba el abdomen.

-¿Qué rayos eres?- dijo Gray sorprendido.

-A estas alturas es obvio ¿no?- empezó a jalar aire un sello mágico apareció ante su boca y gritó _**Rugido del Dragón de HIELO**_

_**ICEMAKE: SHIELD,**_ El escudo del alquimista se empezó a desmoronar, enormes cristales de Hielo más una ventisca se estrellaba contra el grueso escudo, no tuvo otra opción más que saltar y esquivar el impacto para que no le diera de lleno.

-A este paso será más fácil de lo que imagine- Dijo el gato plateado desde la tribuna, mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

-¡Qué otro Dragon Slayer!- dijeron todos en la tribuna.

-¡¿Dónde!?- gritó Natsu, mientras el gremio caía de espaldas.

-Nada mal, quien diría que el escudo que ni las llamas de Natsu pueden derretir fuera destruido por su propio material- Dijo Gray tratando de retomar la compostura, después del descuido.

-Que bien que lo hayas esquivado, quería divertirme un poco más- Sin querer sonar arrogante, el comentario caló en el alquimista.

_**ICEMAKE: EXCALIBUR**_, la espada legendaria apareció en las manos de Gray y se lanzó al ataque.

-mala idea- susurró el DS de hielo mientras formaba escamas en sus brazos hasta llegar y formar una especie de garras en sus manos. Detuvo el primer movimiento de la espada cruzando los brazos un corte directo vertical, Gray intentó de nuevo por el flanco derecho, de nuevo detuvo la espada, chispas salían como si se tratara del choque de metales la velocidad seguía y seguía hasta que se separaron, el sonido del caer de "Excalibur" destrozada y del otro lado los dedos del DS se volvían a vislumbrar.

-¡Que intenso!- gritó entre jadeos Anubis.

Gray seguía en el piso tratando de recuperar un poco de aire –veamos que sé sobre los Dragon Slayer, 3 generaciones, exceed de mascota y mareos, eso es mareos- pensó mientras se ponía de pie. -Démosle un fin a esto- _**ICEMAKE: ROLLER COASTER, **_ El piso empezó a congelarse y justo en el lugar que estaba Anubis se formó un carrito parecido al de las minas y este empezó a moverse, poco a poco el Dragon Slayer perdía la compostura, y empezaba a marearse. El juego iba tomando velocidad poco a poco en el final estaba Gray preparado _**ICEMAKE: ICE IMPACT.**_

-mierda- dijo el gato desde la tribuna.

-mierda, mierda, mierda- pensaba el DS mientras los mareos se volvían más fuertes y sólo sintió un potente golpe que le daba de lleno en todo el cuerpo. Un gran hoyo se formó y una onda de coque se esparció. El gran mazo del alquimista se separó y no creyó lo que veía, el DS alcanzó a convertir su espalda y brazos en hielo absorbiendo por casi completo el impacto.

-Woow eso fue peligroso, gracias reflejos de Dragón- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo, -Bien creo es tiempo de terminar esto- se puso de pie mientras sacudía el polvo en su ropa –Creo es hora de terminar con esto- ¡_**ARTE SECRETO DEL DRAGON SLAYER DANZA HELADA VELOCIDAD EXTREMA, **_una nube blanca totalmente helada apreció rodeando a Gray que se sentía lento y sin siquiera poder poner resistencia, sintió como golpeaban su nuca y antes de caer su rostro después su abdomen, _**77 GOLPES HELADOS!**_ Gray se desvaneció ante el asombro de todos…

_Simple locura, nada puede explicar este Fic, no espero siquiera que gusté pero si les agradó dejen una review si lo odiaron o se les hizo ridículo también, quizá lo continúe XD _


End file.
